Lionstripe's Secret
by hedgehoginajumper
Summary: Lionstripe (AmazingPhil), an average warrior, saves Hazelkit (danisnotonfire) from drowning one day and slowly falls in love as they grow older. PHAN! Also lots of angst


**Chapter 1**

**(Lionpaw is Phil, btw)**

Lionpaw crouched low to the ground, the delicious scent of mouse drifting into his nostrils. His eyes narrowed into slits as he peered around the tall grass, searching for his prey. Suddenly there was a rustling behind him, and the apprentice turned just in time to see a plump mouse scurrying through the weeds. He turned, silently but quickly, and got back in his hunting position.

The mouse stopped running and picked up a seed, nibbling on it. Lionpaw took that moment to gain speed and pounce into the air swiftly. Just as he hit the ground, the little mouse let out a terrified squeal and ran off, but that didn't stop Lionpaw.

The young apprentice jumped again, missing by a whole Fox length. He immediately started running again, his fluffy little tail catching burrs as he went.

"I'm gonna get you," he muttered, hissing. "I don't care how long it takes!"

Ahead, Lionpaw spotted a little hole in the ground, and he knew his prey was lost. He slowed to a halt and watched, cursing under his breath, as his prey disappeared. He dug his claws into the ground in frustration, realising how soft the soil was. Then he had an idea.

Lionpaw silently stalked over to the mouse hole, clawing at the ground as he went. When he reached it, the golden tom placed his huge, fluffy paw on the entrance and sunk his claws into the earth. It instantly crumbled, revealing a narrow tunnel where the mouse had gone. Lionpaw growled with satisfaction and broke away more ground, pounding his sharp claws in, until there was a tiny squeak of distress. Lionpaw stopped digging and looked in the hole, gasping at what he saw.

Hiding in a small cave of dirt that hadn't been destroyed were 4 plump, adult mice, along with 3 babies. Lionpaw licked his lips and made sure the exit was blocked. He crouched down low and showed his enormous, shining black claws before darting his paw in and grabbing a warm body. There were several loud squeals and he pulled out a limp, bloodstained mouse. He purred in satisfaction and repeated the process until all the mice had been caught and killed.

He was just about to pick up the kill when there were pawsteps behind him. He spun around, eyes wide, only to be greeted with the familiar face of Clovetail, his mentor. The dark brown she-cat narrowed her eyes at his catch, a small smile creeping on to her face.

"You caught all of this yourself?" She purred in a hushed tone. Lionpaw shuffled his paws uncomfortably. He looked down at his kill and nodded.

"Yes."

Clovetail touched her tail to his cheek affectionately. "Hmmmm, I see fear in those eyes," she murmured seductively, staring into his deep blue eyes. "Why?"

Lionpaw looked back up at her, trying his hardest not to run away. He knew that his mentor was in love with him, but he never paid much attention. Now, though, the sleek brown and gray cat who called herself his mentor was beginning to worry Lionpaw. If he had to train any longer with her, it was over. Clovetail was driving him nuts with all her sexual innuendos. All she ever did was try to persuade him to let her do _it._

Lionpaw sighed. "Because, Clovetail," he muttered, an idea popping into his head. "I know you like me. And I- I like you too." The golden apprentice bit back a laugh at his lies. _How could he ever like her?_

Clovetail's eyes lit up like diamonds next to the sun. She licked her lips hungrily and creeped over to Lionpaw. She crawled under his belly, licking his chest fur. Lionpaw did NOT like this at all, but he had to let her, or she would never stop bugging him. He started to force a purr, looking down at Clovetail and licking her nose.

Clovetail purred and crawled out from under him. She was just grabbing his scruff when there was a loud _bang, _like thunder. Lionpaw jumped, shaking Clovetail off. "What was THAT?!"

The she-cat shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothin-"

Lionpaw never found out what she was going to say, because another loud noise boomed from the clearing, interrupting them. Lionpaw's fur prickled as he realised it was getting closer, and he knew they had to get out.

"Clovetail," he hissed, grabbing her around the neck. "We HAVE to get out. There could be danger!"

Clovetail snorted and flicked him away. "Yeah yeah, danger. Whatever. It can't hurt _me."_

Lionpaw let her go, but he had a bad feeling about it. He watched quietly, unmoving, as Clovetail walked into the clearing. The noise boomed again, this time much closer- but Clovetail kept walking. Lionpaw gulped, trying not to look away. Suddenly there was another noise, except it was followed by a terrified shriek. Lionpaw realised with horror that it was Clovetail who was shrieking, and buried his face in his paws, ashamed.

"I could have saved her," he whispered in desperation. It wasn't that he missed Clovetail, but he felt personally responsible for her death.

Lionpaw heard pawsteps behind him and turned to see Sandfur and Lightpaw running up. Sandfur was wearing a worried expression, while Lightpaw dragged behind at the sight of the dead warrior. Sandfur approached the terrified apprentice and nuzzled him comfortingly. "Its okay, Lionpaw," she hushed as he whined quietly. "I know you didn't do this. You have no reason to be ashamed."

Lionpaw nodded slowly. "How will Flamestar react? It was his daughter, after all."

Sandfur narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure," she meowed. "But don't let that worry you. Head back to camp and get some rest, you look tired."

Lionpaw opened his mouth to argue, but realised she was not going to take no for an answer. "Yes, Sandfur," he mellowed dryly, hanging his head low. His bright gold pelt seemed to darken as he slowly trudged back to camp, his tail dragging. "How could I?" He mumbled, looking at the darkening sky. "I let this happen."

He snuck through the trees, pretending to go back to camp, but turning the opposite direction. He needed some time alone. After all his time in ThunderClan, he had always been the innocent one. Nobody ever accused him of murder, ever- but now he feared that would change. Would Flamestar ever make him a warrior?

He turned out of the forest and over to the river. He looked in, staring at his reflection. He stared in, frowning at how normal and lively he looked. He didn't deserve it.

Lionpaw sighed and dipped his head in for a drink. His tongue had just touched the water when the unmistakable cry of a kit came up from the river. Lionpaw's ears pricked and he darted his head up.

"Eeeeeeee!" The scream sounded even more desperate. Lionpaw detected where the noise had come from and started sprinting towards it, the thoughts of Clovetail's death long forgotten. He couldn't let yet another cat die.

He stopped dead, tripping on his own paws, when the kit came into view. Lionpaw saw his little hazel eyes gleaming in terror. "H-help!" The little scrap screamed trying to stay afloat. The current pushed him from side to side for a moment before the little brown kitten sunk into the gurgling waters. Without thinking, Lionpaw plunged under, his powerful paws pushing against the strong current.

The little brown body came into view, and Lionpaw plunged even deeper to grasp it. He opened his mouth, taking in a whole bunch of salty, gross water, but that didn't stop him. Soon Lionpaw felt fur in between his teeth, and started to swim back the surface as quickly as possible. The lack of air was making the tired tom dizzier and dizzier with every thrash in the cold water, and he felt that he couldn't go on any longer. He was starting to give up when he felt movement and the little kit opened his eyes, looking at Lionpaw with desperation. The chocolaty brown eyes seemed to scream _"You can do it, Lionpaw. Just a bit further."_

Lionpaw knew he couldn't give up- this kit needed to be saved. He grabbed tighter and pushed harder, until he could see the sun shining above. His eyes gleaned with exitement, and he swam quickly to the surface. He quickly swam to the edge and dropped the little kit on the grass, gasping for breath. He was about to celebrate, when he saw with horror that the kit wasn't breathing. He nudged the little body, trembling.

"Please, little kit. Please, please!" He cried, shaking the little limp body. "You HAVE to live! Please!"

Nothing.

Lionpaw fell to the ground in sadness. His eyes clouded with grief, tears falling from them. "Please..."

He buried his head in his paws, sobbing silently. Suddenly he heard a tiny cough.

His ears pricked and he stood right up, licking the kit's ear affectionately. Another cough, then another.

"That's it," he purred, relief flooding all over. "Just breathe."

The little kit coughed up more water, gagging at the horrible taste. His eyes opened slightly, focusing on Lionpaw. "Y-you sa-saved me," he croaked. A smile crept onto his face. "Th-thanks."

Lionpaw smiled back, licking the kit's ear silently. "I'm Lionpaw," he purred, hair sticking to his mouth.

The kit gave an airy laugh. "I know," he meowed. "I-I'm Hazelkit."

Lionpaw smiled even wider. "The name suits you, Hazelkit."

Hazelkit stuck his tongue out at Lionpaw playfully, standing up. "Well, uh," he meowed awkwardly. "I have to go, or my mum will worry. Thanks again, Lionpaw."

Lionpaw smiled and stood to say goodbye. The brown, fluffy kit walked away and Lionpaw felt happy once again. What a nice kit he was. The golden tom gave his chest a quick lick and turned back towards camp.

**Hope you liked! Lionpaw = Phil Hazelkit = Dan**

**Working on chapter 2 now!**


End file.
